Soul no baka
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Soul a disparu et Maka s'inquiète. comment tout ça va finir?


_**DISCLAMER : rien n'est à moi et j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de faire du chantage aux propriétaires de mes manga favoris, ils ne cèdent jamais.**_

**_ceci est ma première fic sur Soul Eater, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

* * *

Il n'était plus là… ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était parti. Personne ne l'avais vu à Death City. Pas même BlackStar. Tout cela avait commencé par une de leur dispute habituelle, sur le repas. Plus précisément sur qui avait laissé bruler le curry. Ayant assez de cette dispute sans queue ni tête, Soul était sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant Maka seule dans leur appartement.

Le premier soir, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas le voir rentrer de la nuit, supposant qu'il était parti bouder chez son ami aux cheveux bleus. Mais quand il n'est pas venu en cours le lendemain et que BlackStar et Tsubaki lui eurent dit ne pas l'avoir vu, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Cette nuit là non plus, il n'était pas rentré, n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles. Il avait séché une autre journée de cours et Maka se rongeait les sangs.

Il était déjà minuit passé, il n'allait surement pas rentrer cette nuit là non plus. Allait-il rentrer un jour ? Elle avait allumé la télé mais ne la regardait pas. Elle avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux mais elle ne le lisait pas. Assise sur le sofa, elle déprimait. Les sanglots l'étouffaient à moitié mais elle refusait de laisser couler les larmes. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle en était là. Elle monta se doucher, resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau, espérant tout de même que ses regrets et son angoisse partiraient avec l'eau. Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, elle tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit qui lui aurait indiqué que Soul était rentré. Mais seul le silence d'une maison vide lui répondit. Elle alla vérifier dans la chambre du jeune homme, au cas où, puis elle descendit.

La maison était vide, il n'était pas là. Son regard se posa sur la veste que Soul avait oublié de prendre en partant ce soir là. Elle la prit et enfouit son visage dans le tissu. Il y avait encore son odeur. Elle respira profondément, et elle se mit à pleurer. Des gros sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge, qui lui broyaient le cœur. Elle se roula en boule dans le sofa, s'enroulant dans la veste de son ami qui lui manquait tant et laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes. Elles avaient été retenues bien trop longtemps et l'angoisse qui lui enserrait les entrailles avait besoin de s'échapper par un moyen ou par un autre sous peine de la rendre folle.

Épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, de n'avoir que très peu dormi deux nuits de suite, écrasée par l'angoisse et la peur, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité dans la position toute recroquevillée qu'elle avait adoptée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma de même, sans faire de bruit. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et tout était silencieux. Il s'avança, tel une ombre parmi les ombres pensant que sa partenaire serait dans son lit ou du moins dans sa chambre. Il fut donc surprit de la voir roulé en boule dans le sofa, portant pour seuls vêtements sa veste et une petite culotte blanche. Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent et Maka était loin d'être une fille repoussante. Il la regarda un moment, se régalant de se qu'il voyait. Devait-il la réveiller ? Non, mieux valait attendre le lendemain matin pour se prendre un Maka-chop sur la tête.

Il alla chercher une couverture pour couvrir la jeune femme mais quand il s'approcha d'elle il remarqua les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur son visage. Envahi par la culpabilité, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Avec un gros soupir, il se résigna à la réveiller. Autant subir sa colère maintenant, de toute façon il n'y échapperait pas et il ne voulait pas s'y soustraire non plus.

Il approcha doucement une main de son visage et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et il murmura « oy, Maka ! Je suis rentré. ». Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda sans vraiment le voir, les cligna de nouveau avant de parler d'une voix toute ensommeillée « Soul ? Okaeri... » pour se lever d'un bond juste après. « SOUL NO BAKA ! C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?! ».

Il avait eu droit à son Maka-chop et même s'il avait voulu l'éviter, il n'y serait pas arrivé tant elle fut rapide à lui administrer sa correction.

« Né, Maka… »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais que tu est vraiment très…sexy dans cette tenue ? Je sais vraiment pas comment j'arrive à rester cool quand je te vois habiller comme ça !»

« Quelle tenue… ? »

Il eu un silence pendant lequel elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait presque rien et que Soul la regardait avec… envie ? En rougissant elle enroula ses bras fins autour de son corps pour refermer la veste et cacher un peu de sa nudité.

« Dommage… j'aimais beaucoup ce que je voyait… »

« Soul ! Arrête maintenant ! Ce n'est pas drôle »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je me moque de toi ? »

Il eu droit à un autre Maka-chop, qui lui laissa la marque d'un livre incrusté sur le crâne. La tête toujours baissé, il ne bougeait plus.

« Soul ? Né, ça va ? J'ai tapé trop fort ? »

« Humf !...haha !...haha haha ! » Soul riait tellement qu'il dû s'allonger, ne tenant même plus assit.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »

« Rien… il y a juste que je me demandait bien pourquoi mes pas m'avait ramené jusqu'ici… »

« Et ? »

« Je viens de comprendre. »

« De quoi tu parles, Soul. Je ne comprends rien. »

Le jeune homme se redressa en position assise et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se sentie rougir sous ce regard intense mais elle ne détourna pas son regard du sien.

« Parce que j'avais envie de te revoir. »

« Hein ? »

« Maka, je… comment dire… j'ai pour toi… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Soul ? »

« …j'éprouve pour toi…certains…enfin…j'ai des sentiments, envers toi… »

« Des sentiments ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Soul se redressa sur ses genoux et s'approcha d'elle, toujours assise dans le sofa. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix voie basse.

« si tu n'éprouve pas la même chose, c'est pas grave. Dis le moi juste que je sache quoi faire. »

« Soul…Baka ! »

Il sourit à l'aveu implicite de sa manieuse. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments mais elle l'acceptait comme il était. Et ça c'était cool.

Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, goutant, appréciant chaque nouvelles sensations. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, murmurant « enfin,… je suis rentré à la maison. »

Maka entoura ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour des ses hanches, le serrant le plus possible contre elle. « Baka… il t'en aura fallut du temps »

* * *

_**rhaa! j'en ai marre de ces fics qui ne finissent jamais comme je le voulais! tans pis je ferais un soulxmaka bien plus osé une autre fois.**_

_**si ça vous a plut ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laisser un petit mot!**_

_**matanaa!  
**_


End file.
